Chicks Rule
by Paige42
Summary: Kate learns to make popcorn on her own.


TITLE: Chicks Rule1/1  
AUTHORS: Sam (Lestrade42)  
RATING: PG-13  
FEEDBACK: I'm getting back in the loop. I need encouragement :-)  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters (Micki, Ryan, Jack, Johnny, Lewis etc....) belong to Frank Mancuso, Jr. Kate Brannigan is a creation of Karen. All other are mine and mine alone.  
EXPLANATION: Objects bad, shop crew good.  
  
For Karen, to make up for 'wussy' Kate :-)  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kate sighed again. "How about 'Lost Boys'?"  
  
"Nah. Seen it too many times." Ryan stretched out on the couch.  
  
"We'll see you soon. Bye." Johnny hung up the phone and made his way to the couch with Ryan. "Jack should be home later tonight. He's got the Dragon amulet and Micki called to say her mom is doing fine and she should be out of the hospital later this week. Micki's gonna stay with her a few extra days to make sure she's settled. So, have we decided on a movie?"  
  
"Not yet," Kate's voice floated from behind a small closet. "Critic boy over there can't make up his mind. You got any suggestions?"  
  
" 'Nightmare on Elm Street' ?"  
  
"How 'bout number two?" Kate suggested.  
  
Ryan spun around. " 'Evil Dead' !"  
  
Kate looked at Johnny, who simply shrugged. "Okay. 'Evil Dead' it is." She tossed the tape to Johnny.  
  
Ryan smiled as the credits began to roll. "Hey Kate. Since you're up, how about some popcorn?"  
  
Kate frowned. "Anything else, sire?"  
  
"A nice beer wench if you can find one." He winked at her.   
  
Kate playfully smacked the back of his head and made her way upstairs.  
  
"Don't forget the napkins. You know how messy we men are." Johnny called up to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kate tossed the bag into the microwave. "Beer wench." She laughed. As she opened the cabinet to look for a bowl, a thud came from the other room. Kate turned slowly. 'Was probably just the movie.' Another thud. "Okay. You don't think that I'm actually going to fall for that, right?" she said to the empty room around her. A crash. "I've seen enough horror movies to know that you don't go into a dark room alone." A shadow passed in front of Micki's bedroom door. Kate slowly reached behind her and grabbed the largest knife she could find.   
  
Kate slowly tiptoed forward to Micki's room. She reached out her hand slowly and turned the doorknob. She took a deep breath and flung open the door. Her eyes ran around the room quickly, searching for any sign of movement. Micki's balcony window stood open. As Kate walked toward it, a pair of hands grabbed her neck. Kate dropped the knife as she tried to pull the hands away from her neck. The hands squeezed harder. Kate tried to reach down to recover it, but the hands pulled her back up. As he pulled her up, Kate slammed her head back, hearing a crack as their heads connected. The hands dropped her and he stumbled backwards onto the balcony. Kate could see blood pouring from his nose. The man was dressed in dark clothes with a pair of nylons over his head. Kate grabbed the knife, spots dancing in front of her eyes. The man was trying to wipe the blood from his face, but the nylons were getting in the way. He stumbled back again as he pulled the nylons from his head and hit the railing. Kate heard a scream as the man flipped over the rail and plummeted to the ground below. Kate went to the rail and looked over. "Another day in the life of a shop crew member."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryan smiled as Kate came down with the popcorn bowl. "Geez, we thought you got lost."  
  
Kate weakly smiled.   
  
Johnny turned to her. "D'you bring the napkins?"  
  
Kate frowned at him, then dumped the bowl of popcorn over his head. As Ryan began to laugh, she nonchalantly dropped the empty bowl over his head and turned to go back upstairs.  
  
Johnny began scooping handfuls of popcorn off of himself. "Was it something we said?"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Just for fun to prove that girls don't need no mens :-)   
  
  
  



End file.
